Snowmen
by Lalenna
Summary: There's more than one type of snowman. My LJSanta entry for Katharine. Ignore that its now March :P NW. OS. Jez and Morgead.


Title: Snowmen

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine.

A/N: This was written for Katharine for LJSanta. Yes I do know it's March but its taken a while for me to sort my updates out and find time to post. Reviews much loved.-Lenna XxX

* * *

'Twas the day before Christmas, and all through the city  
the land was covered with snow and looking so pretty.  
In a Daybreak safe house just out of the way  
Four teenagers venture out to play.

"Come on Morgead, it'll be fun!" Jez Redfern said looking at her boyfriend as she pulled on her coat and looked outside with a smile.

"I'm not going to do it." Morgead protested following her gaze and looking out at the white landscape that covered everything in sight. It had been the biggest snowfall the city had had in decades and a blanket of crisp cold clean snow now engulfed everything.

"Please," Jez said pouting at him and giving him a smile that said she knew she would get her own way in the end, even if it took her all day. "Come on Morggie, everyone has to make a snowman at least once in their lives, I can't believe you've never made one. Its so much fun and Quinn and Rashel are going out. Don't be a spoilsport, its Christmas Eve and Santa wont come and give you presents if you aren't a good vampire and do exactly what I say."

"And who said I believed in 'Santa'?" And don't call me Morggie. It wont be fun, it'll be cold, and wet, and cold, and I mention cold?" Morgead said wrapping the dark scarf that Jez had thrown at him around his neck, still grumbling as he gave in.

"Just once or twice, now stop complaining, and hurry up, Rashel and Quinn are already out there and I've got a bet going with Quinn, so unless you want to do the cleaning for a week you'd better hurry up. I said we'd beat them making a snowman." Jez said as she finished wrapping her own scarf and pulled on her gloves. Grumbling Morgead did the same and followed his soul mate out into the frigid air that wrapped around the December sky.

"So you managed to drag him out then," Quinn laughed as the pair joined them, his breath clouding the air as he spoke, a the start of a snowman already at his feet.

"Like I was gonna miss this, I haven't been allowed out in days, I have these horrible so called protectors that keep me locked up under house arrest. Anyway we had a bet and I'm gonna win," Jez joked but her eyes flashed sliver with challenge and with a laugh she pulled Morgead away from the other couple and started rolling the snow into a small ball. Morgead stood and watched a small smile on his face which grew until a laugh came out at the look of pure concentration on Jez's face as she rolled the ball of snow across the ground.

"What?" Jez demanded looking up at him, her nose already red from the cold.

"You're a big kid." Morgead said shaking his head as he watched his soul mate.

"And you're a scrooge, now get down here and help me." Jez said with a smile.

"It's freezing though," Morgead said not giving up on him complaining as he joined Jez rolling the body of their snowman.

"Bah Humbug to you, I thought it was females that get PMS," Jez

"Nope, Quinn complains just as much," Rashel's voice called from a few feet away where the others were, the two females looked at each other and laughed. "HEY!"

Jez turned to look at Rashel, snow now plastered to her black hair and Quinn giving everyone an innocent look but the wicked smile that broke through ruined it.

"Just you wait John Quinn," Rashel said as she gathered some snow and threw it at him, leaving him spitting snow. Morgead and Jez burst out laughing at the shocked look on Quinn's face before they found snow flung their way.

"This is better than making snowmen," Morgead said with smile as he pressed together a snowball and sent it back towards Quinn and Rashel. Jez joined in sending more missiles towards their opponents, laughing as Quinn got hit and trying to dodge Rashel's onslaught of flying snow. Twenty minutes later the two wet Vampire hunters gave up

"Okay you win," Quinn said mock sulking, "we're gonna go back in for a bit," and with a wave left Jez and Morgead to go get warm.

Morgead jumped up punching the air and getting too excited slipped in the snow sending a spray into the air getting himself covered. Jez stopped what she was doing, laughing out loud at the snow covered vampire.

"You know Morgead there are easier ways to make a snowman," Jez laughed as she went to help her soul mate up just to find herself pulled into the thick snow by Morgead. "That's the last time I try and help you." Jez said throwing snow at him only to have Morgead launch himself at her pushing her further into the snow and capturing her lips with his.

"Maybe making a snowman can be fun."

**The End**

* * *

Hit the button...you know you want to :P 


End file.
